The present invention relates to an inflatable umbrella, especially to an inflatable umbrella made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which can be inflated directly or by means of an air pump, and may be come in variety of sizes suitable for adults and children.
The prior art umbrella bones or umbrella frame are made of metal material. The umbrella surface is seamed directly to the umbrella bones. As the umbrella is closed or opened, the umbrella bones will possible pierce other people asides due to a careless action, or clamp user""s hand. Moreover, as a strong wind blows, the umbrella surface is possible turned upwards, and the umbrella bones may leave from the umbrella cloth so that the umbrella is destroyed and can not be used further. Therefore, the umbrella is necessary to be updated to induce a necessary waste.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safe, useful, enhanced, portable inflatable umbrella, which can be inflated directly or by means of an air pump.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable umbrella made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which can be come in variety of sizes suitable for adults and children.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, the present invention provides an inflatable umbrella, comprising an inflatable hollow handle, an inflatable hollow cover and an inflation valve; wherein the inner spaces of the handle and cover are interconnected. The cross section of the handle has a shape selected from the group of round shape, rectangular shape, triangular shape or other suitable shape. The inflation valve is disposed at a proper position of the umbrella. Optionally, the cover is formed by combination of a plurality of inflatable hollow spoke bones and cloth, the inner spaces of the hollow spoke bones and the handle are interconnected. The cross section of the spoke bones has a shape selected from the group of sound shape, rectangular shape, triangular shape or other suitable shape. In addition, a protrusion as a cap can be formed at the top end of the umbrella
Moreover, the cover of the inflatable umbrella of the present invention can be in variety of colors and have a logo or other inscription thereon, to improve the appearance.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood from the following detailed description of embodiments with reference to the appended drawings.